Series One: I'm An Eevee But I Can Talk
by Yongi
Summary: A pair of Eevee twins escape Team Rocket's experimental facility. Due to being injected with human DNA, they have the IQ of a human. They partner up with a pair of twins that have absolutely no idea about their past, uniqueness, and their dangerous foes..
1. Prologue

This is my very first fan-fic. Please don't be afraid to rant at me if it sucks. Don't post anything that will _ really _ hurt my feelings… It was my first try at this. Please leave a review before leaving! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Company, or anything else mentioned in this fan-fic. It is completely fan-made, as the name hints.

** In the Beginning… **

Security alarms flashed on and off, flooding the dark facility with blood dyed light.

"Left! Left! Go left!" a voice cried out.

Two Eevees ran for their lives, literally, weaving in and out skillfully between the experimental facility's security guards. Each move was planned; there was no room for any mistakes. They scampered about, their small, light brown paws pitter pattering against the cruel steel floor. It was cold against their feet, and the sleeping darts whizzing back and forth above their heads didn't make the twin Pokemon's job any easier.

They made a sharp left turn, and the security guards on their tails followed as well.

"They ain't stoppin'!" one complained, and pulled out his gun at the same time. He loaded it, and began shooting at the two Pokemon.

"Solana!" Atra screamed at the top of his lungs. She quickly leapt up, and then tumbled on the ground like an Olympic gymnast. She rolled in a ball once, twice, and then uncoiled, continuing to run. The two had practiced for the past years they had been locked up in the miserable glass cases. Although the cases were indeed clear glass, it was strong enough to keep a furious Charizard secure. Not even its Fire Blast could melt it. Yet, two lowly Eevee experiments had managed to sneak out unnoticed. Unnoticed until now, that is.

Atra raised his head to a window. He could nearly smell freedom. All the two of them had to do was jump. Atra had planned on shattering the glass, and then Solana would leap out of it as well. It was incredibly high however, and was probably too high up for either of them to jump it, even with adrenaline roaring in both of their ears. They didn't expect their little passage to freedom to be so far up.

"I have an idea!" Solana hissed her announcement. "Climb up on top of me."

Atra was puzzled, but he obeyed. He crawled up onto her back. "I'm going to jump, and once I reach as high as I can go, you jump, and that should be enough to bust us outta here, got it?"

"Uh, wait, so was I supposed to-, eeps!" Atra's question was cut off. Solana had already leapt into the air like a spring. He quickly ran his twin sister's plan through his head. He waited patiently, and could feel his sweat on his furry forehead. There was so much pressure on him. He had to concentrate. He counted in his head. _ Three, two, one… _ "Kyaaaaah!" Atra screamed and flipped through the air, hurtling towards the window. His tail struck its surface with an earsplitting 'wham', and the glass shattered immediately on contact.

"Hurry, Solana!" Atra yelled. The security guards were gaining on them. Solana wasn't stupid though. She leapt nimbly onto one of the guards' head, and used him to boost her out the window. She laughed at the guard's stupidity and her success.

"Idiot! How could you let _ both _ experiments 480 and 481 to escape!?" the general of the security guard division shrieked. Swear words followed his shouted question. Atra didn't feel sorry one bit for the security guard being verbally abused. He i deserved /i it after all the horrid things the facility had done to them.

He knew well that nothing would be able to fix them. Solana and he were the most successful experiments of the Rocket experimental facility. They were injected with a human's brain tissue's DNA while they were still Poke-eggs. Now, both of the Pokemon had the IQ of a human being. They could talk and even gained opposable thumbs. Their paws each had three sections which the scientists had named their 'fingers'. The third to the right on the Eevee's left paw was their left thumb, and the third to the left on the Eevee's right paw was their right thumb.

Losing both of their most successful experiments was going to give the facility some sever repercussions from Giovanni. Not that Atra or Solana cared much though. They were finally free after all those months of executing their escape.

The two Eevee siblings had found themselves a path that led towards the Terroh Region's Ivory Town. It was a clear route, but had shady trees, ideal to hide themselves. Somehow, every Pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh region had managed to reach the Terroh Region, thus creating whole motley of all sorts of different Pokemon.

"You know, now that we're free, we'll have to find ourselves trainers and be like any old Eevee…" Atra muttered as the walked down the path.

"Don't worry. We'll find a trainer. First, we'll have to work on actually seeming like real Eevees… not freakish experiments," Solana replied.

"But how are we supposed to know how to act 'normal' when we've been 'messed up' ever since we were Poke-eggs?" Atra pointed out.

Solana was completely silent. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "I dunno. Well find a way though… eventually…"

And so, Atra and Solana's journey begins, and so do a couple of unlikely trainers…


	2. Bring In the Eevees

I was getting a little stuck here, so I'm not sure if it's as good as you expected it to be… Good news though! I've planned out a series two and three. This is only the first series!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Company, or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

**Chapter 1- Bring In the Eevees**

Nothing out of the ordinary really happened at Ivory Town. Or so that was how Scarre viewed it. A light breeze tangled casually in and out of her long, brown-black hair. It hung loose, all the way to her mid-back. Two thick strands of her glossy hair were braided, and they hung at the side of her face, outlining it. She lay beside her twin brother, Zelex. Both were staring up at the fluffy popcorn shaped clouds.

Scarre sat up, her palms supporting her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes and no," Zelex replied casually. He yawned, but stayed lying down on his back. He looked uncannily similar to his sister, but then again, they were twins. He had darker hair than her, pitch black, and it was no longer than jaw length in the back and looked a tad bit shaggy there. Two thick strands hung cropped over his forehead and dangled in front of his eyes, slightly covering them. He never complained about it since it didn't bother him at all. His eyes, just like Scarre's were a hazel color, but again, they were much darker.

"I think Mom and Dad are too overprotective of us. I mean, come _on_! We're ten years old now, and more than _half_ of my classmates dropped out of class to go on their own Pokemon journeys! We can take care of ourselves! We're of legal age!" Scarre grumbled, quite annoyed. "I mean, come on! Don't do this, don't do that." She mimicked their parents' voices mockingly.

"They just want what's best for us. Take a-,"

"Walk in their shoes and see how many difficult choices they need to make and their concern about our safety," Scarre said, finishing Zelex's sentence. "Come on! I know you want to go too!" She looked at him eagerly as he sat up beside her. "Admit it!"

Zelex tried to distract himself by watching the long blades of grass swaying rhythmically back and forth as if they were performing a dance, older than time itself. It was easy to be distracted by their mesmerizing movements. It was what Ivory Town was known for: its dreamy field. As the town's name suggested, the only flowers that sprouted there were ivory white. They had the petals of a chrysanthemum, and even their center was the same solid color. If you looked down at the wide, open field, it would be looking at a collage made on top of mint-green fuzzy paper with small pieces of white tissue paper stuck on it openly, but not too far spread out.

Zelex stared lazily at the clouds idly floating away horizontally across the periwinkle sky. "Of course I want to go. Mother and Father know the best though."

"Our parents are gym leaders! Why in the world wouldn't they let us go on our own Pokemon journey!? Come on! They should know the best why! They've reached one of the highest ranks of Terroh Region!" Scarre had leapt up; her legs were spread apart at shoulder width, and had her hands on her hips.

Her twin brother sighed, and stood up as well, brushing off his black jeans. He placed his hands in his pockets without even thinking and stared straight at his sister. "I'm not them. Don't ask me, for the millionth time."

"Can you make your point straight for once!?"

He was quiet, and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He tensed up though, and his eyes flickered open. "How about you shut up?"

It seemed that Scarre and Zelex were about to engage in another one of their quarrels. They got along well most of the time, but when they argued, not even the apocalypse could stop them. Both had equally sharp tongues, even though Zelex didn't use his as often as Scarre.

"Give me one good reason why they won't let us go on a Pokemon journey," Scarre said stubbornly. She wasn't going to budge at all like a donkey refusing to carry its burden.

"You know why. It's dangerous out there. There's been a lot of crime lately for some reason and Pokemon being stolen. Who knows, they may kidnap people as well. On top of that, weird things have been going on with the weather and things like that. Rumors say that Mother Nature is upset." Zelex stared right back at Scarre, his eyes becoming steely.

Scarre flinched. She hated it when he did that. "Okay! You win!" She harrumphed, and then turned away from Zelex with her arms crossed. "This sucks!"

"Oh, did you just realize that?" Zelex muttered.

"Excu-use me!?" she screeched.

"Nothing…"

"Look, I'm going to ask one last time. If Mom and Dad aren't going to let us go on our own Pokemon journey, then I'll just have to do it myself," Scarre declared.

"You can't do that!" Zelex objected.

"Oh yes I can!" Scarre lunged forward and sped all the way back home.

"Wait, Scarre!" Zelex yelled, but she was already getting pumped up. He sighed. He was nowhere near as fast as her. He tried to catch up with her, but it was no use. He straggled behind her no matter how hard he tried.

Zelex's lungs ached by the time he reached home. "My, Zelex, you look like you ran all the way home from Ivory Field!" his mother exclaimed with a solicitous look on her face. Her Luxray stood beside her with a stern look on his face as usual.

"I did," Zelex mumbled. His mother eyed him but said nothing because she had a good idea of what had happened.

Scarre's head appeared suddenly from the corner of the hallway. "Oh, you're finally home! You gonna come with me?"

Zelex groaned. He didn't think this was such a good idea, but he wanted to go just as badly as her. He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming…"

"Where are you two going? You just came home," their mother said curiously.

"Oh, we're not going anywhere. And besides, it was Zelex who just came home. I came home five minutes ago!" Scarre chided teasingly. Zelex shot her a glare which silenced her. She wondered how he did that and if she'd ever learn how. She cleared her throat and continued. "We want to… discuss something in the kitchen with you and Dad."

Her mother raised a brow. "Oh, no, we're not having this discussion again." Luxray growled and his eyes flashed in agreement with his trainer.

"Please, please, please, please, _please_ can we go?" Scarre got onto her knees, begging.

Her father appeared from the living room with his loyal companion, Ampharos. "How many times must we tell you, Scarre? Why can't you just accept the answer and be quiet about it like Zelex?"

"Zelex wants to go too! You tell 'em Zel!" Scarre said and whipped her head around. Her eyes were pleading like a stray kitten in a cardboard box, begging you to take it home.

Zelex wasn't sure what to do, but he told the truth anyways since that was what he believed in. He dipped his head slightly, feeling ashamed at going against his parents' word. "Yes, I do."

His father watched his son unblinkingly for a few seconds. It seemed like years until he turned his eyes away though. He heaved a sigh. "I know how much you two want to go, but like we said, it's just too dangerous. When it gets safer and the amount of crime has gone down we'll let you go."

"You always say that! The crime never goes down though! There's never going to be a time when there won't be any crime!" Scarre yelled, close to tears. "I hate you all!" She ran out the door and back to the field, crying all the way there.

Zelex watched her leave. He turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, sorry," he said before dashing after her.

"Scarre? Scarre, where are you?"

Zelex wandered about in the endless plain of ivory flowers and green grass. He closed his eyes, listening for his sister. He could hear quiet sniffling coming from nearby to the northwest of him. He continued on in that direction and soon came upon Scarre who was curled up into a ball, her knees against her forehead. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she sat there miserably. He hesitated before approaching her. She could be unpredictable at times, but he trusted her.

"Scarre, I know you're upset by the fact that we can't go on our own Pokemon journeys, I am too, but we'll just have to wait…" Zelex said, trying to cheer her up a little.

"I know… But the time never seems to come…" Scarre sighed, and looked at her brother who was younger than her by a minute. "How can you be so patient? Really! Tell me!"

Zelex gave Scarre a skeptical look. "I don't know… I just… am. Let's go home… really…"

Scarre nodded weakly, and got up. She wiped away her tears with a quick swipe of the back of her palm.

"Easy prey, eh, 241?"

Both of them turned around at the same time. There was a pair of curious looking men behind them. Each wore white shirt and matching pants, matching boots included. Each had a large, bold red 'R' in a blocky font on their long sleeved shirts. Each had black gloves on and a smirk on their face. They both had a Pokeball with them as well.

"Okay, let's do this the easy way. Hand over your money, or else. You don't want to know what the else is," the shorter one with the ginger hair said with a toothy grin.

Zelex moved in front of Scarre. "Go home," he whispered. Then he turned and faced the two thieves. "We have no money."

"Okay, you want to do it the hard way… Fine with me!" the taller one with the bleach blonde hair said. He threw a Pokeball and a black dog-like Pokemon appeared in a flash of bright red light. It growled at the two twins.

"And this is why we should have Pokemon…" Scarre muttered.

Atra raised his head. "I hear a fight, Solana. It doesn't sound good…"

Solana sniffed the air, and wrinkled her snout. "Eww… I smell… something burnt. Burnt incense? Burnt trees? No… burnt grass?"

"I think we should see what's wrong," Atra suggested, raising his tail high and prepared for the unexpected. He dashed off, following his sensitive nose in the direction of the smoky smell.

The grass of Ivory Field was burnt to a crisp, and just missed Zelex and Scarre.

"You see the destruction my Houndour can do? Now hand over your money!" the blonde haired one demanded.

"I told you we don't have any!" Scarre shot back.

"Have it your way! Flamethrower, Houndour!"

The other man had sent his own Pokemon out as well. "Razor Leaf, Nuzleaf!"

The Houndour opened its mouth, ready to blast a tongue of scorching flames at them; the Nuzleaf had lowered its head to release a storm of razor sharp leaves. Two brown fur balls tackled them though, bowling them over just in time. Scarre and Zelex were just as shocked as the Pokemon and their trainers.

"Don't interfere with our work!" the red-headed man hollered, waving his fist at the two Pokemon.

"Don't talk back to me!" Solana hissed.

There was a moment of extremely awkward silence. The two men with the 'R's on their shirts had their mouths open, gaping like a fish out of water. Zelex's eye was twitching, and Scarre looked like she was going to pass out.

Atra prodded Solana in her side. "Solana!" he hissed. "Eevees don't talk!"

"Right, right, right… Whoops!" Solana said, laughing nervously.

"Whoops!? Is that all you can say!?" Atra screeched. He shook his head, groaning, and then faced the two men. "Go pick on some guys your own size!" He opened his mouth, and a dark black and purple ball of energy was released from it, and it hit the Houndour hard. The Houndour howled in pain, and flew back, hitting its trainer. Solana finished the Nuzleaf off with a powerful Slam from her tail. The two men were left dazed along with their Pokemon.

Scarre blinked when she realized reality. "Thanks. We owe you one," she managed to splutter.

"No problem!" Solana said with a smile.

Atra sweatdropped. "Those two aren't going to stay unconscious forever..."

"Let me get this straight… You two talk? But how!?" Scarre exclaimed suddenly. It wasn't everyday you came across a couple of talking Eevees.

"Long story…" Atra explained quickly.

"Oh, we have time," Scarre said with a mischievous smile on her face. "It won't be a problem. You can tell us at home."

Zelex looked at his sister suspiciously. "You wouldn't… would you? No you wouldn't…" He got his answer right then and there.

"Race ya!" Scarre yelled, and than darted off towards home with Solana and Atra on her tail. Zelex hung his head. He had a bad feeling about this…

"No! I said no!"

"Please Dad? They're _really_ strong! They beat those two Pokemon's butts so badly!" Scarre said trying to sound convincing. She had her puppy face on, and so did Solana. Atra was resting on Zelex's shoulder. They had already forged a bond; both of them had.

Their mother shook her head. She didn't know what to do. The Eevees sure looked strong. She knew she was giving in. She turned to her husband. "Honey, I think we should let them go. You know as well as me that those are two powerful Eevees. I think they'll be able to be independent… What do you think?"

Scarre batted her eyelashes at her father while Zelex was very quiet. Atra stared intently back at him while Solana was mimicking Scarre. He threw his hands up in the air. "All right, all right! You two can go starting tomorrow. Go down to Professor Maple's lab and get your Pokedexes first thing tomorrow morning, all right? I'll phone her so she'll be expecting you two. Here, take these." He held out a couple of Pokeballs for Scarre and Zelex. They both took one. "Now, use the Pokeballs to capture the Eevees." They both nodded, and smiled at the Eevees. They threw the Pokeball lightly at each of the Eevee, and it bounced off of them. They disappeared in a flash of red light. The Pokeball shook once, twice, and then it stood still. Scarre and Zelex picked up their own, shiny Pokeballs.

"All right, come on out!" Scarre exclaimed with joy, and released Solana. Zelex did the same, but much more quietly. The Eevee twins reappeared in another ray of red light, and began making their cry sound.

"Get to bed you two. It's getting late, and the earlier you sleep, the earlier morning will come," their mother said with a gentle smile. Both of them bade good night to their parents, and then ran upstairs to their rooms with their new Pokemon at their side.

Finally, Scarre thought, I have my very own Pokemon, and I'll be going on a Pokemon journey with Zelex! She felt her eyelids become heavy, and then close as she drifted off to dream land.

Little she knew, she was extremely unaware of Solana's past, and the same went with Zelex and Atra. They knew nothing about their enemies, and the dangerous path of life they had chosen by capturing them…

To Be Continued…


	3. The Dream Begins

I've had quite a lot of time on my hands, so I've managed to put up three chapters. Please bear with me here. I promise you the second season will be much more promising. Please leave a review if you can!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Company, or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Dream Begins**

The Dodrio raised his head at the rising sun. All three of its heads bent their necks back and took a deep breath. At the same time, they all belched a squawk to signal the start of the day, much to Scarre's disdain. She was known for oversleeping, and to drown out the alarm, she covered her head with her white, rectangular pillow.

I swear I will wring that stupid Dodrio's necks: all _three_ of them, Scarre thought groaning.

Solana bounced up and down on her new trainer's torso. "Wake up! The sun is shining brightly today like any other day! Today's a _very_ special day though!" she announced in a sing-song voice.

"Oh crap, I nearly forgot! We gotta go to Professor Maple's lab to pick up our Pokedexes!" Scarre exclaimed, sitting up straight on her bed. This caused Solana to topple off of the bed, but luckily, she used her bushy tail as a cushion and landed lightly on the cream, carpeted floor.

"Gee, I don't know why you need a Pokedex. I could just tell you my level, moves, and whatever else," Solana wondered.

Scarre swung her legs over the side of her bed and crossed her arms. She cleared her throat. "You have little to no knowledge about becoming a trainer, do you? It's our license to say that we're legal trainers and are willing to take up the responsibility of our Pokemon," she lectured with her index finger up.

Solana cocked her head to the side. "Oh, right… I so knew that." Scarre shook her head, sighing. She slid off her bed, and quickly changed into her day clothes: a pair of light blue jeans, red t-shirt with a white, feathered wing printed onto it with some of them drifting down, and a royal blue jacket which had white cuffs, zipper, and striped designs. She dashed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and complete the rest of her morning routine. She brushed her teeth with Solana at her side. "Hey, what're you doing?"

"It's called brushing your teeth," Scarre said after spitting out the toothpaste.

Solana stifled a laugh. "You have white, foamy stuff all over your mouth!"

Scarre sweat dropped. "I'm supposed to…" Solana shrugged and then continued to watch her trainer do her morning routine. Scarre picked up her black brush and ran its bristly teeth through her dark chocolate hair. Solana blinked at her patiently.

Scarre burst out of the bathroom as soon as she was done. As her parents would say, she had little to no patience at all and could learn a valuable lesson or two from Zelex. Where was he anyways? She kept her mind busy though, packing away items she would need for their Pokemon journey. Solana tried to be helpful by bringing items that she thought would be useful. It took fifteen minutes to finish packing. By the time she was done, her red and white backpack was filled with a first-aid kit, an extra set of clothing, hygienic items, a pencil with a notepad just in case, and other important things. She pulled her purple sleeping bag out from the disaster she called her closet. A pillow wasn't needed since it was attached to the sleeping bag. Scarre clipped it to the top of her backpack where it was meant to be carried. She set her backpack down on the ground and brushed her hands together. "All done!" she exclaimed with relief. Then she slipped it onto her back, and to her amazement, it was surprisingly light. She glanced at the clock which read seven-thirty. She had forty-five more minutes left, and it took less than ten minutes to walk to Professor Maple's lab. Despite the fact that she was on schedule, she was as hasty as usual, and nearly forgot to take Solana's Pokeball with her. Solana had to remind her.

Scarre slipped the shiny white and red ball into her pocket. Then she looked at the Eevee. "Solana," she began, "you never told me why you're able to speak and… carry things with your paws. You shouldn't be able to do either of those."

Solana shifted about uncomfortably. "You see, Atra and I came from… an experimenting facility. We're both experiments, but we escaped from there. When the two of us were still Poke-eggs, the scientists there injected us with human brain DNA. Instead of giving us human-like features, it increased our brain power, and we gained the IQ of a human being. We were taught how to speak, just like babies would, but we already knew how to use our 'thumbs' at birth."

Scarre eyed Solana curiously. "So you escaped? Then wouldn't they be looking for you?"

Solana was silent. Finally, she said, "They probably are… They probably are right now. That's why it's important that you were able to go on your own Pokemon journey. It's safer for us if we're moving around rather than staying in one place. We'll have less chance of being discovered."

Scarre nodded thoughtfully, and then got up from her crouching position. Her legs had become all numb from it, but she didn't mind at all. She grabbed her red headband and put it on. She didn't bother to make sure it was secure. The two strands of hair that outlined her face were wavy from being braided all night, and the brush didn't do a very good job at making it straight.

She ran down the stairs, expecting Zelex to be there fixing breakfast. Their mother couldn't toast bread without burning it, and their father couldn't scramble an egg, even if his life was on stake. Scarre was just as bad of a chef as her parents, so the cooking was left to Zelex. He wasn't there though. Instead, there was a piece of paper on the table. It was ripped out from the corner of a larger one. It had very neat handwriting printed onto it with black ink. She picked it up and read it:

Eat cereal. Will be back at eight. Atra says Solana will eat the cereal too. –Zelex

Scarre groaned. "So he thinks he can just ditch me to go somewhere?" She took the milk out of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen table beside the cereal bowl and spoon that was set out for her already. She poured the corn flakes into it, and then the milk. Solana leapt onto the chair beside her.

"Hey, don't _I_ get some breakfast? I'm hungry too!" she complained.

"Oh, right." Scarre got out a smaller bowl, and set it on the table, poured corn flakes into it, and then some milk. Solana leapt onto the table top, and sat down, picking up the small spoon. She ate her cereal that only an experimented Eevee could. Scarre watched her eat daintily, and munched on her own cereal thoughtfully. She still hadn't found out where Zelex had gone. He wouldn't have left without her, would he? No, that wasn't like him.

Suddenly, it became darker outside, and this alarmed Scarre. She jumped out of her spring like a Ponyta using Bounce, and dashed over to the window like a Rapidash. The sky had turned an odd purple-like color, but it instantly vanished as abruptly as it had appeared. She opened the window, and stuck her head out of it. There, she saw Zelex with his own black and red backpack on the front lawn with Atra on the grass as well. He had his navy blue jeans on, a black t-shirt, a gray and white jacket, and his baseball cap which had colors that matched his backpack. Scarre cupped her hands and put them to her mouth. "What on _earth_ are you doing out there and what's going on?" she yelled.

Zelex looked behind and waved to her. "Did you finish breakfast?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"Atra used a Shadow Ball."

"Oh… I thought it was the apocalypse or something."

Scarre placed her bowl and Solana's in the sink, along with their spoons. She raced out the door, making sure to lock it with the key she always wore around her neck. Their parents wouldn't be wondering where they went since the two of them had planned on leaving at eight sharp. She ran out to where Zelex stood with Atra. The two of them walked off to the side of the path that ran throughout Ivory Town. "What were you doing outside?" she asked him.

"I was… exploring Atra's abilities." He didn't look at her while replying.

"Oh, I see." Scarre saw that Zelex wasn't really paying much attention to her. "You know, it wasn't nice to just dump a bowl of cereal on me. Today's an important day! I was expecting a good breakfast too!"

Zelex's face did not change. "We would've delayed ourselves."

"Whatever."

"Professor Maple, we're here!"

The ginger-brown haired professor looked up from her work. She had a friendly smile on as usual and her hair was slightly frizzy and looked as if it had major static problems. As a matter of fact, she looked a little hostile apart from that extremely warm smile she was capable of making. "Oh, hello there, Scarre. Your father called me yesterday to be expecting you and Zelex." She smiled at the two of them angelically. "I heard you already caught your own Pokemon. I've never seen such beautiful Eevees!" She walked over to her desk and picked up two Pokedexes. One was black and the other was red. She handed the red one to Scarre and the other one to Zelex. It somewhat resembled the Sinnoh Region's Pokedex, but this one had a text messaging software installed onto it for contacting other trainers. All you had to do was insert the trainer's Pokedex ID, type up the message on the touch screen, and then send it. Also, it had a built in map and along with the text messaging, it was a phone as well.

The two twins nodded with their Eevees perched on their shoulder. "Thank you Professor Maple!" Scarre exclaimed excitedly.

"No problem. It always makes me happy to see others going out on their own journeys," the professor said, smiling at the two of them. "Oh! I almost forgot. These are yours too." She held out two black belts used for placing Pokeballs. All you did was clip a Pokeball onto it, and it would remain secure until you pushed the button at the side of the certain holder to release it. Both of them strapped their belts on around their waists.

Scarre punched the air. "All right! Now we have everything to start!" She would've jumped up and down like a Buneary, but Zelex placed a hand on her shoulder as a warning not to embarrass them in front of Professor Maple. She sweat dropped. "Good idea." Then she turned to Professor Maple. "We'll be off now!" she announced.

"Good luck!" the professor said with another one of her genial smiles. She waved at Scarre and Zelex, along with their Eevees.

Scarre and Zelex turned their Pokedexes on once they were outside. Scarre pointed her Pokedex at Solana. The Pokedex's voice immediately began stating her statuses. "Eevee, Level 8, Female, Moves are Slam, Bite, Dig, and Quick Attack."

"Sa-weet!" Scarre exclaimed. "You've gotta be the most awesome Eevee around, Solana!"

"Flattery will get you far," Solana purred.

Zelex directed his own black Pokedex in Atra's directiong. The Pokedex's voice immediately beeped to life. "Eevee, Level 8, Male, Moves are Shadow Ball, Protect, Iron Tail, and Façade." He made no comment, and simply put the Pokedex away. Atra leapt into his arms, and he rubbed his Eevee's head. Scarre still had her Pokedex out, and was checking the map to see where would be the next place to go.

"Well, we're heading for the nearest gym for the badges, right? So, that means we're heading for Peninsul Town. By the looks of it, I'd assume this gym specializes in water types. The sea surrounding most of it would be a perfect training area for water types," Scarre hypothesized. "It shouldn't be too difficult." She stowed her Pokedex away in her pocket, and then zipped it up to secure it in there and make sure it didn't fall out. Solana leapt onto her shoulder, and then hopped up onto her head.

"I'll be staying up here for now. Let's get a move on before 'they' find us…" she suggested by throwing a hint.

"Good idea," Zelex muttered.

"You know, now that we're Pokemon trainers, we're going to have to battle against Mom and Dad," Scarre said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Zelex tried to assure his sister.

"Oh, I'm not worried. It's going to be really interesting!" she said eagerly. "Well, we're stopping at Route 14. If we're lucky, we'll arrive at Quad City and will be able to sleep at the Pokemon Center. We better get a move on!" Scarre tromped forwards, but Zelex hesitated. She looked behind her. "What's wrong, bro?"

Zelex was silent for a little while. Finally, he spoke up. "Remember what Solana and Atra told us? People are after them. Team Rocket, was it? We'll need to catch and train Pokemon and have a complete party. Solana and Atra are strong... but... just in case we run into trouble. You yourself, Atra, told me all those horrible mistakes the scientists there made with most of them, and you're one of the very few that actually turn out to look like a Pokemon, not something... demented. If that's so, Team Rocket we'll be sending us their most advanced members and will be tracking us wherever we go. We just risked our own lives by taking Solana and Atra as our starter Pokemon..."

Atra dipped his head slightly. "We're sorry..."

"No, no, you needn't apologize."

Scarre blinked at her brother twice. "You've got a point there. I'm sure we'll run into some Pokemon on Route 14. The honey trees attract _loads_ of Pokemon there, you know. You need to stop worrying!"

"I know. I was just reminding you."

Quad city, as its name hinted, was a city that was literally square shaped. It led in all four directions: north, south, east, and west. It was also a place where trainers often gathered to battle with other Pokemon. It would be prudent for Scarre and Zelex to participate in some of the matches to strengthen Solana and Atra for the worst.

Scarre followed the path which ran all the way to Quad City with Zelex beside her. Her heart was thumping hard and fast. She could barely contain her excitement. She didn't care about the dangers, and the recklessness that her brother often mentioned didn't bother her at all. This was the first step to completing her dream, her goal. She was on a roll: no one could stop her.

"Are they those kids? Those are 480 and 481, correct?"

"They sure are. Didn't you hear them talk? We cannot fail Team Rocket and Giovanni. We must bring them back, the two kids as well."

Two shady figures with a green spider-like Pokemon at their side. Each of them was in the same uniform as the two other men who had previously attacked Scarre and Zelex, but this duo was about to ambush them for a _very _different reason…


End file.
